Hydro-Man (Episode)
:Looking for another version of Hydro-Man? Check out the Hydro-Man disambiguation page. Hydro-Man is the third episode of season two and introduces the villain, Hydro-Man. Plot One night while at Coney Island, Spider-Man reads an article in the Daily Bugle about a mysterious thief in New York City and that he is being blamed for the crimes. Spider-Man then reads that only someone with superhuman powers could have pulled off the heists. Spider-Man then gets upset and asks why the police can't accept that he is one of the good guys. On the ground below a thief steals a woman's purse and runs off. However, Spider-Man is quickly able to capture him. After catching the thief Spider-Man says to himself that he is very worried about his disease that is changing him. Spider-Man then thinks about asking Mary Jane to come to Coney Island with him but then thinks that that may be too much like a real date for her. Spider-Man then begins to wonder what Mary Jane is so afraid to get close to him. Meanwhile at a local aquarium a guard stares at a pearl necklace that is in one of the tanks. The guard tells his partner that he is worried about the necklace being in plain sight because it is worth two million dollars. However, the other guard replies that it would be impossible for someone to steal the necklace because the water is pressurized at five hundred fathoms. However, as the two guards look into the tank they see a man inside. As the man attempts to break through the glass one of the guards sounds the security alarm and a metal wall comes down and surrounds the tank. However, the man is able to break through the metal barrier with ease. From outside Spider-Man hears the alarm and quickly responds. As Spider-Man arrives at the aquarium he spots the thief an chases after him to the catwalk above the aquarium tanks. Only seconds later Spider-Man's spider sense goes off and as he turns around and sees a wave of water coming toward him and as it hits Spider-Man he falls into one of the tanks. As Spider-Man looks around he sees an eel swimming toward him. As Spider-Man fires his web shooter the webbing dissolves in the water. However, Spider-Man grabs one of his spare web cartridges and places it in the eel's mouth. As the ells bites down on the cartridge it explodes and creates a screen of web fluid allowing Spider-Man time to swim away. As Spider-Man gets to the top of the tank he is spotted by the two guards who believe he is the thief. As they attempt to stop him, Spider-Man traps them in his web and swings away. Outside the mysterious thief holds the pearl necklace and says that it is all for Mary Jane. A short while later at the Coffee Bean, Peter meets Mary Jane and Mary Jane congratulates him for getting another one of his photos on the front page of the Daily Bugle. The mysterious man then appears outside the Coffee Bean without Peter or Mary Jane noticing him. Peter then gives Mary Jane photos he took of her modeling show and Mary Jane asked what she owed him. Peter suggests that she pays for both of them to go to Coney Island tomorrow. However, Mary Jane replies that she doesn't think that it is such a good idea. As Peter asks why Mary Jane why she keeps turning him down Liz Allan walks over and tells Mary Jane that she has a phone call. As Mary Jane walks away she answers the phone and is surprised to hear the voice of someone named Morrie Bench. Mary Jane is shocked to hear his voice. However, Morrie tells Mary Jane to meet him at the Seville Hotel in twenty minutes. As Mary Jane hangs up the phone she quickly walks out of the Coffee Bean. Peter follows her and asks where she is going in such a hurry. Mary Jane answers that she has to go somewhere. Peter offers to go with her. However, Mary Jane berates Peter and tells him that she is a big girl. Mary Jane then catches a cab which drives her to the Seville Hotel. Peter realizes that the phone call got her really worried and decides to follow her as Spider-Man. At that moment in a department store that is closed for the night the fire sprinklers turn on and as water runs over one of the manikins and the suit on it vanishes. As May Jane arrives at the hotel Morrie Bench sneaks up behind her and places the pearl necklace around her neck. As Spider-Man arrives he watches from outside a window as Mary Jane tells Morrie that he made her life miserable. Mary Jane then takes off the necklace and and hands it back to Morrie and tells him to leave her alone. As Mary Jane walks away she tells Morrie that the only reason she came was so she could tell him that she didn't want to be with him. As Mary Jane leaves Spider-Man watches her. However, as spider-Man looks back into the hotel he realizes that Bench has vanished and begins to wonder how he could have gotten out of there so fast. As Mary Jane goes to Washington Square Park she is followed by Morrie. As Spider-Man watches from afar he wonders how Morrie was able to beat him to the park. Morris Bench orders Mary Jane to come with him but she refuses. Morris then tells Mary Jane that he will show her something right there in the park. As Morris turns around he faced the fountain in the park and turns it into a geyser that shoots the water up several stories into the air. As Mary Jane asks what's going on Morrie answers that he is able to control any sources of water that are near him. Mary Jane terrified at what she has seen tells Morris that she thinks he is crazier then ever. As Morris Bench reaches for Mary Jane, Spider-Man grabs his hand. As Hydro-Man breaks free he continues to walk toward Mary Jane. As Spider-Man attempts to stop Bench his hands go straight through Bench and are stuck. Morris Bench then holds his hand up and fires a powerful blast of water at Spider-Man which sends him flying through the air. Ben then tells Mary Jane that because of his power to control water he can give her whatever she wants. However, Mary Jane says that she doesn't want anything from him and runs off. Morrie then controls all the water in the area to burst through the sewer and the fire hydrants and creates a giant tidal wave that begins to carry Mary Jane away. However, Spider-Man swings by and grabs Mary Jane's hand and pulls her out of the water. As soon as they get to a safe place Spider-Man sets Mary Jane down and clings to a nearby wall. As Hydro-Man catches up with Spider-Man, Spidey webs up Bench's entire body. When Spider-Man slams him onto the ground of a rooftop he splatters everywhere but Bench's liquid body is able to reform. Bench then asks Spider-Man if he can match the power of "Hydro-Man." Spider-Man leaps at Hydro-Man but passes right through his liquid body. As Spider-Man stands up Hydro-Man fires a powerful blast of water at him which sends him across the rooftop hitting an air conditioning unit. As Hydro-Man blasts Spider-Man with water a second time the force is so great that as he hits a water town the impact tears the top off and Spider-Man falls in. As Spider-Man starts to run out of air he known that he must get out of the water tower but also knows that Hydro-Man is waiting for him at the top of the water tower. As Spider-Man rams into the side of the water tower he busts through and then pushes the water tower over to slow down Hydro-Man and then web swings away. When Spider-Man finds Mary Jane he grabs her by the waist and they swing off together. Mary Jane screams believing that it is Hydro-Man. However, Mary Jane sees that it is Spider-Man and she orders him to put her down. As Spider-Man asks who that was she answers that his name is Morris Bench and that she use to date him in high school. Spider-Man then asked about how he got his powers. However, Mary Jane answered that she doesn't known how he is able to do that. Spider-Man tells Mary Jane that he doesn't think that Hydro-Man is going to give up and gives her a spider tracer to contact him if she is in trouble. As Mary Jane catches a cab Spider-Man realizes why Mary Jane has been unable to commit to their relationship. Later that night at Empire State University Peter Parker studies a sample of Hydro-Man's water that he got from their previous battle and uses it to try and create a new form of web fluid. Sometime later Peter goes to the Coffee Bean and asks Liz Allan where he can find Mary Jane. Liz says that she is staying at her place and she gives Peter the address. However, unknown to the both of them Hydro-Man secretly comes out of the sink faucet and grabs Liz's ID from out of her purse and gets the address as well. Minutes later at Liz's apartment Mary Jane is looking at a photo of her father that is in her wallet. She tells her self that the two of them are similar because they both ran away when things started to get tough but unlike him she was going to stop running. At that moment Hydro-Man travels through the faucet of the kitchen sink and goes into the kitchen. As Peter walks up to the apartment he sees a wave of water carry Mary Jane away. Peter quickly changes into his costume and follows them. However, Hydro-Man plunges into the river taking Mary Jane with him. As Spider-Man arrives he sees that Mary Jane has dropped the spider tracer but knows that Mary Jane must still be alive. Cast Cameos *Curt Connors (Mentioned only) *J. Jonah Jameson (Mentioned only) *Ned Leeds (Byline on a Daily Bugle article) *Philip Watson (Mentioned only) *Namor, the Sub-Mariner (Mentioned only) Locations *New York City :*Coney Island :*Daily Bugle (Mentioned only) :*Aquarium :*Coffee Bean :*Department store :*Seville Hotel :*Washington Square Park :*Empire State University Items *Web shooters *Spider tracer Continuity *At the beginning of the episode Spider-Man mentions how Curt Connors told him he was mutating into some kind of freak. This happened at the end of the last episode [1]. Trivia *This episode was originally titled I Cried A River Over You. :*Several websites (one of them being Netflix) wrongly list "I Cried A River Over You" as the name of the episode. *Early in the episode Spider-Man calls Hydro-Man, Ke-mo sah-bee. This phrase was made popular by the Lone Ranger radio program and television series. In the radio program the Lone Ranger called Tonto, Ke-mo sah-bee. In the television series it was vice versa. *This episode marks one of the few times the word kill is used in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Liz Allan says kill in Pig Latin ("illk") while she is talking to Mary Jane. *The Seville Hotel where Mary Jane first meets Hydro-Man is a real hotel in New York City. The name of the hotel had actually been changed to Carlton Hotel in 1987, eight years before this episode aired. In 1904 the Seville Hotel was added to the National Register of Historic Places *When Spider-Man shouts kumbaya he is referencing the song of the same name that was first recorded in the 1920's and was written as a scouting/camping song. *Spider-Man briefly mentions Namor, the Sub-Mariner during the episode. *Hydro-Man sings Itsy Bitsy Spider during his first fight with Spider-Man. *During the episode Spider-Man calls Hydro-Man, Don Jaun in a bottle. Don Jaun is the main character of a play called The Trickster of Seville and the Stone Guest which was written by Tirso de Molina and premiered circa 1616-1630. The character of Don Jaun is a wealthy, seductive libertine who devotes his life to seducing women, taking great pride in his ability to seduce women of all ages and stations in life. Episode review Quotes "Mystery thief strikes eighth target: Spider-Man suspected. Police say only someone with superhuman abilities could have pulled off these heists. But I'm not a thief. Why can't they ever get it straight that I'm one of the good guys?" (A woman screams after her purse is stolen.) "Not even catching a Coney Island purse snatcher can cheer me up tonight." (Spider-Man captures the thief and returns the purse.) "I'm more worried about this mysterious disease that's changing me and my powers. Doc Connors said I might be mutating into some sort of freak. I can't even think about that. Maybe I outta come out here in the day and bring somebody who's fun to be with like Mary Jane. No, that would be too much like a real date for her taste. I wish I knew why she always seems so afraid to get close?" :'-Spider-Man' (Spider-Man hears the alarm at the aquarium.) "Don't tell me the beluga whales are having a midnight clambake?" :'-Spider-Man' "Hold on Ke-mo sah-bee!" :'-Spider-Man' "Uh-oh! Chow time, and I'm the main course! I might not live long enough to worry about that disease after all!" :'-Spider-Man after seeing the eel swim toward him' "Look! Spider-Man really is the thief!" "Oh great. Jameson 'ill probably be selling Spider-Man really is the thief t-shirts by noon tomorrow." :'-Aquarium security guard & Spider-Man' "It's all for you Mary Jane." :'-Hydro-Man' (Mary Jane answers the phone.) "Mary Jane, fabulous supermodel." "Still the joker a Red?" "Morrie?" "So you do recognize my voice?" "What do you want?" "Meet me in the lobby of the Hotel Seville in twenty minutes." "No. I can't meet you I wont." "You can and you will Red! It's as inevitable as the tides." :'-Mary Jane & Morrie Bench' "Kumbaya!" :'-Spider-Man after seeing Hydro-Man create the geyser in Central Park' "How did you do that?" "As long as I'm close enough to it I can control all the water around me. What do ya think?" "I think your crazier then ever!" (Hydro-Man reaches for Mary Jane but Spider-Man grabs his arm.) "What are you doing here?" "A five hundred foot geyser in Washington Square and your wondering why I'm here?" :'-Mary Jane, Hydro-Man, & Spider-Man' "Am I losing my mind? Did he just turn into liquid?" :'-Spider-Man' "Somebody call the cops!" "No call a lifeguard!" :'-Two pedestrians after seeing Hydro-Man create a giant tidal wave in the park' "Sub-Mariner eat your heart out!" :'-Spider-Man after saving Mary Jane from drowning' "This has nothing to do with you Spider-Man. So butt out!" "Can't. They'd take away my superhero license. Anyway there's a strict no surfing ordnance in the park, dude." :'-Hydro-Man & Spider-Man' "Pathetic. You don't really think you can match the power of Hydro-Man do you?" "Did you say Hydrant-Man? The dogs must love you." "It's Hydro-Man! And it's the last name you'll ever hear." "For somebody new to this supervillain gig you've sure got the cliches down." :'-Hydro-Man & Spider-Man' "The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain to wash the spider out!" :'-Hydro-Man' "That's water under the bridge. But I'll bet that barley slowed him down. I better find MJ before Don Juan in a bottle does." :'-Spider-Man' "I'm. . ." "I know who you are. I have a TV. I appreciate the rescue but I'm just a little tired of weird men making unscheduled appearances in my life." "Speaking of weird who is that guy?" His name's Morris Bench. I'm embarrassed to say I use to date him in high school. He seemed nice enough at first but he turned out to be a big mistake. I sure can pick 'em" "And what about the. . ." ". . .the turning into water thing? That's new. I don't recall him doing that at the prom." :'-Spider-Man & Mary Jane Watson' "Guess were not so different hu dad? When things got tough I turned tail and ran too. But not for long. The difference between us is I'm not gonna run anymore." :'-Mary Jane Watson' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare